


We'll Be Okay

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Baekho - Freeform, BaekhoMinhyun, M/M, Minhyun - Freeform, minbaek, nu'est - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:57:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14230809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: Minhyun wants to sleep more, but he cant:(





	We'll Be Okay

The sun has been awake much earlier than the two. When the taller squints at the ray of sunlight that has successfully passed through the blinds the older moans in his sleep, no one knows what he's dreaming that makes him moans like that.  
The taller checks his watch and does not surprised when he sees the short leg of the watch has pointed at ten. In two hours he has a schedule, so he needs to wake up and get ready to get there before eleven.  
He looks at the now silent brunette. Some droll is flowing out of the corner of his mouth and making it's way to the clean freak's white shirt. It's an automatic response. He flips the bulkier male to the side thus waking him up unintentionally.  
"What the hell Hwang"  
"You drolls"  
Baekho wipes the corner of his mouth and grins at the male in front of him. Minhyun wants to cuddle longer but he has responsibility to fulfill. He gets up more abruptly than he intends to and makes the new bed creaks so loud.  
"Cool man. What the heck is wrong with you today." Baekho said as he unplugged his phone on the bedside and checks the notification. He puts it back on the night stand as he saw nothing important and makes himself comfortable in his white royal bed.  
"I need to be in Gwanghwamun in two hours."  
"Yeah you told me that last night." Baekho said as he stretches his limbs on the bed while eyeing Minhyun who is picking up his trousers and underwear. He throws Baekho's one to him and it ends up right on his face. Minhyun laughs.  
"It's a good morning." Baekho said after he sent a hateful squint at his boyfriend across the room.  
Minhyun has finished tidying his clothes and is on his way to the bathroom when he heard that. He halts his step and ask him back.  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
"I get to hear your laughed. That will always makes any morning good. Anytime of the day good."  
Baekho is scrolling through his timeline and doesn't dare to look at his boyfriend's face as he said that. He knows he looks like tomato right now, and he hopes Minhyun will let his cheesy comment slide and just go on doing what he's supposed to do, cleaning his face.  
Minhyun is a red tomato himself. But he's bolder than the male who's currently lying down on his bed trying to bury his face in the small screen of his iPhone X. He puts his toiletries bag back on the table besides Baekho's composing equipment and walks back to the bed.  
Baekho pretends to not see it but he sees it as clear as the day even though the blinds in his room is not yet opened up. The mixture of happy, sad, and longing in Minhyun's eyes as he approaches the older.  
"Baekho ya"  
"Can't you just act like you don't hear that. I'm sorry for being cheesy." Baekho tries to fight back when Minhyun forcefully takes his phone from his hand and puts it on the nightstand.  
"Baekho ya" Minhyun is looking at him right in the eyes. His stare penetrate right into the composer's soul.  
"Hmm.." Baekho is staring at something behind Minhyun. At his Innisfree seed serum new bottle he bought last week even though his old bottle is still half full.  
"Baekho ya" Minhyun calls him again, this time he holds his boyfriend's face and makes him looks right back at his eyes.  
"I love you." Minhyun says and he gives the sharp nose a kiss.  
Baekho kept silent the whole time his boyfriend practically marking every inch of his face.  
"I will always love you." This time his peck falls on the right cheek, Baekho's favorite side to take a selfie.  
"We'll be okay." Minhyun ends his kissing path by pecking his band mate's stubbly chin.  
Baekho knows everything is stressful. It is stressful for him, he knows it's even harder for his boyfriend that is practically jumping from one city to another in a span of a day. Heck, he even going to have a world tour which will make him fly from one country to another in a span of few days.  
He knows that wholeheartedly and he understands that. He understands why somehow he can see glints of sadness in his eyes. Somehow that glint is getting clearer and he knows in no time the younger is about to burst in tears.  
So Baekho holds his face and lean in.  
"I know that Minhyun ah. And I will always love you too. So, go do your thing and comeback. I'm here forever waiting for you." And he gives his boyfriend the most reassuring kiss he ever gave. He passionately licks every corner of his mouth and makes him moan.  
They suck each other's face for a little bit more than ten minutes until Minhyun can't hold back anymore and let go to get some breath.  
He screames and and wakes up all the people in the dorm when his eyes falls on the clock.  
"Ya Kang Baekho if i'm late i'm going to blame you all my life." He says as he grabs his toiletries and runs to the bathroom.  
"It's your own fault for wanting me so much." Baekho laughs and lays back on his bed trying to sneak a quick 10 minutes sleep before Minhyun comes out of the bathroom and pesters him to drive him to his company building.

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAA FINALLY CONTRIBUTE NEW BAEKMIN CONTENT IN THE TAG 
> 
> HOPE You guys like it ><
> 
> Sorry for so many typos


End file.
